


galaxy eyes and sunshine

by gotseventeenclouds



Category: NU'EST
Genre: 2hyun - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Vague, bc it's the setting, kinda sad but not really?, minhyun just wants to make jonghyun happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotseventeenclouds/pseuds/gotseventeenclouds
Summary: as the chatter in the coffee shop dies down, as the people come and go and bid their goodbyes to each other, hwang minhyun and kim jonghyun remains where they are, seated on opposite ends of a small wooden round table - their faces alight in new discoveries and fascination.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	galaxy eyes and sunshine

_it's his eyes_ , minhyun decides.

every other afternoon at around the moment the sun decides to take a nap with the sky turning into hues of oranges and pale yellows, _he'll_ come into the quaint and cozy coffee shop. minhyun has always noticed him, for some reason his eyes just naturally gravitate to him _._

 _him_ with the oversized sweaters with too long sleeves that passes half his palm and black shiny sometimes unkempt, sometimes well-brushed hair. 

_him_ with the soft voice and gentle gestures especially towards the cats who frequent the quiet establishment.

 _him_ with the eyes that hold the galaxy but the times minhyun gets the chance to glance at is sometimes just sad -

so sad, minhyun wants to reach out to him and ask him why. minhyun wants to talk to him and get to know him and wants to know what makes him sad so he can try to make him happy, try to make him smile. 

_“him”_ because minhyun has yet to learn his name; has yet to gather the courage to at the very least say hi or strike a conversation.

all he does is stare at the sad boy's hunched form from where he always sits diagonally from him. when he once went to the cafe with his friends they had told him to _quit staring at the stranger, don't be a creep,_ but somehow minhyun’s eyes are always magnetized to the silent presence.

the boy doesn't even notice it and it's so ridiculous but sometimes minhyun wishes he would. he wishes the boy would catch him staring so he could look straight into his sad sad eyes that looks like it holds the secrets of the universe.  
  
(minhyun could tell about that much from an accidental two second eye contact.)

-

he gets to packing his things neatly in his bag right as the bell rings and he heads to the coffee shop hoping to get a glimpse of the boy with the sometimes gloomy eyes today.

the coffee shop is near the university but not the nearest, nor is it the easiest to find. other students probably aren’t aware of its existence either given how seemingly hidden it is squeezed in between two large commercial buildings. it was also quite a walk to get to the glass door entryway.

meows greet him as he slows to a stop to the entrance. minhyun kneels down to give a ginger cat an affectionate scratch behind their ear. the ball of fluff purrs in delight before scampering away apparently deciding it had enough affection from him.

the inside of the cafe is lit with the natural afternoon sunlight pouring in through the glass wide square windows and minhyun's eyes immediately zoom in to a certain table. 

he isn't there yet but that's okay. minhyun had observed he always arrives first anyway. it is only when he is able to zoom out of the space he realizes there's a lot of people and murmurs around him. 

odd. 

he proceeds to go to the counter where the owner of the coffee shop, _aaron_ , as his nametag suggests, is already waving him over. 

"what's going on?" minhyun starts as he hands aron the exact amount to his usual order, 

aaron hands minhyun a receipt, "one of them is a regular, think he invited his whole project team to work on something big?"

minhyun hums in understanding and chats with the other man while he's preparing grapefruit ade and heating up a croissant. 

minhyun's been a loyal customer here and he's become friends with the owner who had been welcoming since they first met. he's a good guy who, if minhyun is right in his assumption, is practically married to his current boyfriend. minhyun hasn't been able to meet the mysterious boyfriend yet but aaron says that if he just keeps on coming and buying his food here he'd eventually meet him.

"looks like your usual table has been taken though, there's still one free," minhyun turns to look at aaron and is confused at the amused expression on his face.

when he turns back he has a pretty good guess as to why.

the only table left is the one he had automatically zoomed in upon entering. the usual occupant wasn't there yet but minhyun would feel weird sitting there knowing how the other regular customer claimed that table as his.

still, as there were no other tables free he sat on the chair opposite of where the boy with too long sleeves always did. he'd just finish his meal right away so on the occasion that the other does decide to go in to the coffee shop today, his table would be his. 

just as minhyun mutely nodded to himself the bell of the entrance chimed. looking up, he was met with the eyes that held the galaxy and lips that were...pouting at him?

(god, he's so cute minhyun is going to combust.)

he watches as the boy looks around and it's probably then that he comes to the same realization as he did earlier. his brows unfurrow and he bows his head even further as he goes straight to the counter. a regular patron indeed, as he too wordlessly hands aaron cash and gets to waiting for his order. the other male scans the cafe and the corners of his mouth pull down finding no more unoccupied chairs -

except the seat across from minhyun where he usually sits anyway.

pulling out bravery from nowhere, minhyun cautiously waves his hand to get his attention and once he has it, gestures to the empty space in front of him.

the other man lets his shoulder untense and takes a deep breath in and out before he walks towards his usual table.

clearing his throat, he starts "may i-"

"yes! sit please!"

he looks at minhyun with his sparkling but confused eyes and utters a quiet thanks before finally sitting on his usual chair. they hold a staring contest for a couple of seconds. minhyun looks directly into the eyes he thought about so much unabashedly until said eyes avert their gaze to instead focus on his cinnamon bun. there's a light pink dusting the - now that minhyun notices - smaller man's - cheeks. was he perhaps staring too hard? he’s been often told that his gaze is intense.

an awkward silence stretches between them as they eat their food. only the buzz and chatter of the other customers around them fills in as background noise. with a final sip of his grapefruit ade, minhyun tries, "what's your name?"

the other looks at him, expression seemingly softening and answers, "kim jonghyun,"

 _kim jonghyun_. finally, a name to the face. minhyun repeats the name in his head, unaware of the smile that grows on his face. he also fails to notice the way kim jonghyun looks at him in the moment.

kim jonghyun? minhyun ponders. why, that name sounds like the name of a -

"good boy."

"what."

"what?"

"did you just tell me i'm a good boy?"

"i said that out loud?"

"you did."

"oh."

jonghyun is squinting at him now and minhyun can feel himself heating up in embarrassment. he just wants to dig a hole on the ground, crawl into it and never resurface.

this is so far from how minhyun imagined his first conversation with jonghyun would go. 

distinct giggles reach his ears and he sees jonghyun slightly bowing his head, hand trying to cover his mouth as if on reflex, "you're funny," he says. minhyun is even more embarrassed but hey what, he made him laugh! 

minhyun chances a look once he's done giggling and is awed to see jonghyun's eyes twinkling in crescents of mirth.

"how about you?" jonghyun asks with a shy smile.

minhyun's eyebrows furrow, "what about me?"

jonghyun giggles again and wow minhyun is amazed he's so good at this and they've only just met.

"your name?"

"ah, hwang minhyun," he offers his hand for a shake and jonghyun takes it. minhyun's mind rushes with the thought _oh my god his hand is so soft._

as the chatter in the coffee shop dies down, as the people come and go and bid their goodbyes to each other, hwang minhyun and kim jonghyun remains where they are, seated on opposite ends of a small wooden round table - their faces alight in new discoveries and fascination.

minhyun learns that they’re the same age and that jonghyun is a multimedia and animation student because he likes spending his free time watching _anime_ and playing video games. he knows how to play a wide range of instruments from piano to flute, drums and clarinet and more. this information prompts them to spend a good chunk of time talking about music and jonghyun even assumes that minhyun is a music production student with how much he knows. minhyun shares that no, he’s actually a literature major but music production is something he still dabbles in and enjoys most especially as he also does theater. 

when jonghyun checks his phone and gasps, minhyun is quick to ask if anything's wrong. he subtly tried to glimpse at his companion’s phone but the other had quickly proceeded to type out a message.

"it's my roommate. he's worried where i am and he's sent me 35 texts and called me seven times." 

"woah. how long have we been talking," minhyun wonders and as he looks to his out the window to his left he sees the sky dark and illuminating street lamps. there are a few people milling around lost in their own worlds.

"i'm sorry but i have to go before my roommate actually goes to the police." jonghyun apologizes already rising from his seat.

minhyun feels a pang in his chest, he doesn’t want this day to end yet but he knows it’s late and they both have classes tomorrow, "it's okay. it was great talking to you. maybe we can do this again sometime?"

jonghyun smiles so brightly and minhyun is temporarily blinded as the shorter nods, "yes, i'd like that."

minhyun grins, "great!"

"cool!"

"yeah!"

they can’t help but laugh at their own silliness.

"okay. i really need to go now. bye, minhyun." at the last moment, minhyun abruptly rises from his seat.

“...can i walk you to your dorm?” jonghyun looks at him like he’s said something inconceivable, his face shrouded in confusion before politely declining saying he wouldn’t want to waste his time. minhyun isn’t even given the chance to refute his statement as he leaves with a small wave of his hand. he watches as the person he’s wanted to talk to for ages goes.

despite that when minhyun thinks of how much they were able to talk about today he can't seem to stop smiling until a hand lands on his shoulder making him yelp in shock. turning, he sees aaron grinning at him. "congratulations, minhyun. you've finally talked to the guy you've been staring at for the past almost two months!"

he tries to protest against the older man's words but is cut off by aaron saying he actually has to close the shop now.

"fine, fine. i'm going. do you want me to help you clean up?" he offers.

aaron stretches his arm to give minhyun’s hair a ruffle, "no, it's okay. it's late you really should be getting home now too." 

he has his hand on the door when aaron calls him out hesitantly. he looks at aaron and sees something in his face he isn't exactly sure what to call.

"i'm glad you talked to him. continue that, okay?" the shop owner has a soft look in his eyes and minhyun hums in response. 

aaron smiles at him and waves him off.

odd. 

-

right as minhyun lands on his bed he grabs his phone to update his friend about the exciting development in his life, a close friend he had met in one of his general education classes. the guy had a god given talent for producing music. they became friends when they were randomly selected to be partners for a project. and though he enjoys teasing minhyun a bit too much sometimes he's reliable and probably minhyun’s closest friend.

**hwang minhyun:**

guess what!!

**kang dongho:**

no

**hwang minhyun:**

i talked to him today!!

**kang dongho:**

...

him?

**hwang minhyun:**

kim jonghyun!

the boy with galaxy eyes at the cafe!!

**kang dongho:**

oh your sad boy

also i can't believe you really say the boy with galaxy eyes 

**hwang minhyun:**

well he has a galaxy in his eyes so?

**kang dongho:**

oh wait

did he finally tell you off for staring at him? 

damn wish i was there to see it

**hwang minhyun:**

no!! 

told you he didn't notice

there were no more seats so we had to share his table

**kang dongho:**

really

so you know why he looks sad?

**hwang minhyun:**

i

**kang dongho:**

wasn't that what you were so curious about in the first place?

**hwang minhyun:**

well yes

**kang dongho:**

"it's not a crush! i just want to know why he's always sad!" - hwang minhyun, three times a week 

**hwang minhyun:**

i'll get to that!

i know he likes playing games and watching anime and

**kang dongho:**

you were at least able to get his number right

**hwang minhyun:**

...

well

**kang dongho:**

lol

idiot

i still can't understand why so many people think you're either some kind of playboy or a smooth casanova

**hwang minhyun:**

it's not my fault people think that!

i'm just that handsome

and he is. minhyun isn’t blind and so are other people. when he had hit puberty and his features had started to distinctly define he was confused about all the attention he received. he was unsure how to handle confessions left and right, modeling offers every now and then. at first minhyun thought it weird because he didn’t think he was anything worth more than a glance at. when asked to describe himself physically he’d just say he looks like a fox. but as he grew older he's noticed things about how people treat him. he says it confidently now that yes he's a pretty good looking guy and he knows it but sometimes (most times) he wants to hear something different when people approach him. something...not about his slanted sharp eyes or his smooth pale skin or his height.

he was more than what he was outside but people plaster their conceptions on him like hardtack without giving him a chance to hear what he has to say or understand how he thinks. not many has tried to get to know him past surface level because they already built up a conception of him in their minds. it's never endingly tiring in minhyun’s opinion. 

**kang dongho:**

yeah yeah 

took you two months of staring to talk to your crush

**hwang minhyun:**

but i asked if we could talk again sometime and he said yes so 

still a win for me

**kang dongho:**

not even denying the crush anymore are we

**hwang minhyun:**

...his hand was soft

**kang dongho:**

you talk one time and you're already whipped hwang

**hwang minhyun:**

i am not!!

dongho’s words swim in minhyun's mind and he realizes he really hadn't been able to ask about it at all - why jonghyun's eyes looked sad at times.

but today was different. today, his eyes were sparkling like always but it wasn't so sad. they were laughing eyes, and no it wasn't a laughing _at_ but a laughing _with._

talking to him was pleasant, relaxing even. minhyun wanted to get to know him because he wanted to help him feel better about whatever it is that upset him most of the time but minhyun was soothed by his mere presence instead. maybe it was also a bit too early to just up and ask a guy he's had one conversation with what burdens him so much that his beautiful sparkling eyes can only convey sadness. 

minhyun doesn't know why he had made this his mission in the first place. he just did and after one conversation with kim jonghyun, he wants to know even more - to know how to make him smile and laugh as much as he can.

(he's sure that the world would be a much more beautiful place for everyone if jonghyun always smiled. he just knows it.)

-

they're able to meet regularly after that, their schedules so aligned to always meet each other in aaron's cafe. sharing a table and talking to each other while working on their school work together became an every other day pattern for them. they also now have the norm of recommending each other music to listen to and things to read (books from minhyun and _manga_ from jonghyun) and they have discussions about it, sharing their thoughts and opinions and sometimes trying to make up alternative endings for the pieces of literature they share. 

as always, minhyun arrived first and instead of sitting where he usually does he sits on jonghyun's table (because even if they share it now, it’s still jonghyun’s table first). he looks up when he notices movement from the corner of his eye and spots jonghyun playing with the cats by the cafe entrance. he holds up his phone and takes a photo, just for safekeeping? 

minhyun continues to watch in glee as jonghyun plays with one of the cats before he stands up from his crouched position and enters. his eyes immediately land on minhyun and he offers a smile. jonghyun smiles back but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

today minhyun's noticed that jonghyun's eyes aren't as bright as they usually are. maybe whatever problem jonghyun has is creeping up on him again. it's an observation minhyun has had. there are days when jonghyun looks okay and there are days when jonghyun looks bothered by something. 

but ever since they started their routine minhyun has yet to see the absolutely sad look in the shorter man's eyes - the look that made minhyun want to go up to him the first time he saw him. the look that made minhyun want to ask what's wrong and how can minhyun make it better. 

they chat and exchange stories of how their day went, which class was the most boring, something silly that happened or they had seen. minhyun slides a box of strawberry shortcake flavored _pocky_ across the table (yesterday was chocolate banana and the day before that it was chestnut). jonghyun automatically reaches for it now, their hands almost brushing, always just five centimeters apart for some reason unlike the first time minhyun had given the snack and jonghyun didn’t want to accept a random food gift without giving anything in return. 

jonghyun munches on his snack as he shares what he calls the stray cats that like to hang out by the coffee shop entrance.the white cat with black patches is called spots, the orange one is named stripes and the smallest cat with pure black fur is apparently hailed as night baron.

minhyun wasn't sure how he was both enthusiastic and embarrassed to share such important information with him. minhyun thinks it's cute. 

lately, minhyun thinks whatever jonghyun does is cute.

jonghyun is cute.

he can already hear dongho laughing at him and calling him whipped. he can't help but grimace.

"something wrong?" jonghyun asks, setting down his iced coffee he was drinking on the table but he doesn't seem to know what to do with his now free hand. he just has it hovering in the air.

"it's nothing. so what was that about your roommate's fashion sense?"

-

they both just stepped outside of the cafe when meows reach their ears, "hello there, night baron."

jonghyun sputters and playfully swats at minhyun just like he did to the playful cats earlier, "please shut up."

he looks up to minhyun with a pout on his lips and minhyun is frozen, his heart doing an acrobatic routine in his ribcage.

when had they started to stand so close to each other? does jonghyun even realize what he's doing? 

the moment is short lived however as stripes decided to paw on jonghyun's pants stealing all of his attention down and away from minhyun.

after playing with the cats a bit more and another rejected offer to walk jonghyun to his dorm they bid each other good bye with a see you again soon.

-

there’s a time they almost don't see each other at all on a day they usually do. minhyun's been at their spot as always but some two hours pass and jonghyun still isn't there. the other usually gets there a few minutes after minhyun does. 

getting worried that something might have happened, minhyun pulls out his phone only to remember that yes, he still doesn't have the multimedia student's number yet. they've been meeting all this time perfectly in sync without the need for setting anything up beforehand that minhyun had forgotten to ask for his number.

the chair in front of him is suddenly pulled and he looks up to see jonghyun.

he sees jonghyun and his overwhelmingly lonely averting eyes.

"sorry, lost track of time." he settles in his seat but when minhyun tries to catch his eyes he’s quick to look away. minhyun feels an ache in his heart. 

jonghyun doesn't explain anything nor does he speak. he tries but he can't seem to form words and he huffs in frustration. he also didn't go to the counter to order his iced coffee and cinnamon bun or have any books or papers or his laptop with him. 

minhyun doesn't understand.

he doesn't understand but he tries. he slides a marron white box of _pocky_ first and when he starts telling jonghyun about his day like usual, he finally looks at him. his eyes are still heartbreaking but his shoulders aren't as tense. minhyun talks and jonghyun hums for the most part.

it's only when jonghyun falls asleep with his chin on his palm does minhyun stop. 

he mirrors jonghyun's position as he stares at the other’s peacefully sleeping face until the sky turns dark and the lights in the cafe glow brighter. 

-

they continue meeting up every other day and minhyun learns how to easily detect jonghyun's Okay and Not Okay days. he doesn't exactly explain or tell minhyun anything but that's fine. minhyun can be patient. if he doesn't get any explanation at all, well, minhyun can continue his best to try to understand.

on a Not Okay day, jonghyun just lays his head on their shared table. his hair has gotten a bit long, his hair covering his nape. his head looks fluffy and minhyun wants to touch.

tentatively, he pets the fluffy hair once, then twice and continues doing so when jonghyun lets out a tiny whine the moment his hand had stilled.

this too, becomes a normal occurrence.

-

for all the time they've spent together so far, minhyun still can't bring himself to ask what is it that makes jonghyun sad. because what if jonghyun doesn't want to tell him? what if him asking will cause a rift on their newly formed friendship? 

so many _what ifs_ plague his mind but he still wants to know.

-

it's during a free period that minhyun shares his thoughts with his music production major friend.

"i just really want to do something for him, you know." he sighs, his cheeks puffing out.

dongho continues writing in his notebook, copying some notes he missed from minhyun's neat and organized one. "why don't you try asking him that? just ask him what you can do for him or something."

"won't that seem weird?" minhyun looks at dongho's notes and thinks how lucky the other is to have him as a friend to copy notes from. his notes are a mess and he’s about 90% sure no one can decipher it.

"he already knows you're weird, you told him he’s a good boy the first time you talked." 

minhyun looks at his friend in contemplation and smiles. "you do listen to the things i tell you! you just pretend you don't care but you do."

"why do you sound so smug, it's hard to not remember the things someone tells you every time they meet." dongho closes both notebooks in front of him and hands it back to the person sitting beside him. 

"thanks. and stop smiling at me."

(minhyun doesn't.)

-

he takes dongho's advice and something definitive that shifts his friendship with jonghyun to a different level happens in an unceremonious way. 

"what do you mean?" jonghyun stops typing on his laptop, the sudden stop of his hands causes a clattering sound. the sound is so unlike jonghyun who is all soft words and comfortable silence that minhyun is slightly nervous.

he stops his typing as well and raises his head to meet the other's currently undecipherable eyes, "like, if there's anything i can do to help you...anything at all just tell me? i'm always here."

the taller male tries to sound confident with his words but he is awful at lying and it comes out expressing the way he really feels - unsure, hopeful.

soft eyes regard minhyun as a fond sigh escapes his companion's lips. "just you being there is more than enough, minhyun."

he leaves it at that and gets back to the essay that probably isn't due until next week. in that regard the two of them are the same as minhyun's already polishing the write up that's third in line for the projects he has lined up. but no matter their similarities there are still so many facets to the person in front of him that confuses him, that he's not sure he understands but wants to.

minhyun tilts his head and feels like jonghyun already knows what minhyun meant with his question judging by the way he answered. 

maybe jonghyun had always known and honestly, minhyun wouldn’t be surprised if he did.

-

"so you're male protagonist of a shoujo manga," a beautiful man with sharp features is sitting on jonghyun's seat in front of minhyun. 

his hair is light orange, maybe peach, and his eyebrow is raised, judging minhyun with intense eyes. "and stares at my best friend like a creep."

 _so this must be choi minki._ many of jonghyun's stories involve his roommate and best friend. he did a very good job at describing him, minhyun supposes.

his friend had told him that choi minki is his _that one extrovert friend that every introvert has_. he's loud and sometimes pushy but always bright and fun to be around with and most importantly fiercely protective and caring of jonghyun as jonghyun is to him.

it was pure luck that minhyun was just about to take a sip of his drink when the accuser interrupted his waiting for jonghyun time. if not, he’s sure he would’ve just spit it out.

"nice to finally meet you. i had to buy jonghyun a new game to distract him and change the time on his phone." 

(definitely jonghyun's best friend.)

minki scrutinizes him for a few more seconds, his mouth in a thin line. minhyun gulps.

"what are your intentions with jonghyun." somehow even if it’s structurally phrased like a question, he doesn't say it like it is one.

minhyun still tries to answer anyway. "well, we're good friends right now-"

a scoff and "good friends? really? you do all sorts of things to make my best friend space out and blushy and you just want to be good friends?"

minhyun...was not aware of that. 

"he what now?"

he didn't even need to ask because minki probably would've continued talking without his prompt. 

"seriously, i've known him since we were in diapers, _diapers_ ! and this is the first time i've ever seen him act like this! he actually doesn't overstudy everyday at the library after his classes anymore because he goes here to meet up with you. when i ask him how his day was it's impossible not to hear about you. minhyun has sparkles around him, minki, like a shoujo manga male lead, minhyun said this minhyun said that, minhyun is so kind, he’s sees all the good things in the world, minhyun said _he thinks my sweater is a nice shade of green!_ "

minhyun who thinks jonghyun always has a nice sweater, takes a moment to process what has been said, though his mind stopped working at certain points, "...it really is a nice shade of green."

"of course it is! i gave it to him for his birthday last year." minki huffs and deflates. he slumps on the small round table, his eyes looking plain tired now.

apparently he needs to refresh himself first before continuing his interrogation. minhyun watches as he pulls out his phone and presses a few keys with his head still attached to the table.

a few moments later aaron comes to their table with iced coffee and a slice of what looks like triple chocolate cake minhyun is sure isn't on today's menu.

"you couldn't even walk to the counter?" aaron places a hand on minki's shoulder and does some kind of massage. 

minki raises his head and aaron automatically gives him a short peck on the forehead. "i was in a hurry to get here. i don't know how long it will take for jonghyun to realize the time on his phone and wall clock are different."

aaron laughs and pats the other on the head. "might be a while, jonghyun didn't even notice i was going in and out of your dorm the other day."

minhyun thinks _oh that explains a lot_ but at the same time...

"oh my god. you watched me stare at your boyfriend's best friend for a whole two months." he buries his face in his hands out of embarrassment mumbling things like _probably reported all the times i messed up his words or oh god the time i tried to read jonghyun a sonnet of all things good lord._

aaron merely chuckles at minhyun's misery before going back to the counter.

"you do like jonghyunnie, right?" minki asks in between slices of cake. he looks nonchalant but minhyun can sense the seriousness in his voice.

minhyun doesn't really need to think too hard about it. he knows how obvious he's being.

he tells minki just as much, "...honestly thought I was being obvious but seems like jonghyun doesn't realize that? or wait, don't tell me he does but doesn't want to acknowledge it?" minhyun's back turned stiff. 

it's not like it's impossible but minhyun has been painfully loud with both his actions and words towards jonghyun. his crush's obliviousness must be on a different level if he hasn't realized minhyun's affection for him yet.

"i can hear you thinking just by looking at your face.. jonghyun doesn't know, don't worry about it. or it’s most probably he thinks it’s impossible." minki shrugs, frowning while sliding his now empty plate away to grab his iced coffee and takes a short sip. “you probably know by now how he is with himself. he’s more likely to believe in aliens than believe the person he thinks so highly of likes him in a romantic sense.”

the chime to the cafe entrance rings and the two of them turn to see a frantic-eyed jonghyun. his hair is a mess, tufts sticking out in every direction. instead of the usual long sleeves or polo and jeans he's wearing an oversized shirt with a faded design plastered on its front, shorts and black slides. 

minhyun eyes him up and down and _holy shit_ this is the first time he's actually seeing jonghyun's bare arms and legs. this is the most skin he's seen from his shy... _table-mate_.

"minkiiii" jonghyun whines as he heads over to tackle his best friend. 

an apologetic look is sent the whining student's way and before they could even converse minhyun speaks up.

"you think i'm like a male lead in one of your manga books?" honestly, this was one of the first things that registered in minhyun's mind after minki's bold opening statement. 

the boy in question blushes and hits minki with all the power of a kitten who just woke up, at least that's what minhyun thinks but minki winces all the same. "what have you been telling him?"

"oh nothing much, just about all the messages you sent me when you noticed him staring at you like a -"

minhyun's ears perk at that but jonghyun effectively stops his best friend’s words with a hand on his mouth. 

"what? what did he say about me?"

"i'm right here!" jonghyun's so embarrassed he can't even look at minhyun's general direction.

when minki has successfully freed himself from his best friend's hold, he stands up and saunters to the counter but not before saying, "maybe it's confession time for you both, yes?"

with a huff, jonghyun reclaims his seat. he still can't look at minhyun though, his gaze burning holes on what's left of minki's cake.

thinking back to minki’s words, minhyun feels like an idiot. he should’ve known. anyone can see how smitten he is with jonghyun, literally anyone except jonghyun himself who always does his best but has the shakiest confidence he’s ever witnessed. 

silence envelops them until minhyun can't take it anymore. 

"i like you," he starts with zero preamble and that gets jonghyun to finally look his way, their eyes connecting. when the other stays silent staring at him in shock minhyun continues.

"jonghyun, i buy you your favorite snack everyday and try to always open all the doors i can for you - because i want to do something, anything for you everyday. i always ask to walk you back to your dorm even if you refuse because i want to spend more time with you. i share poems and sonnets with you because some of them help me convey how i feel for you. i tell you stupid jokes and silly stories because i want to make you laugh and make you smile and make you happy. i want to see a happy twinkle in your eyes all the time. not, not the sad one."

("why does it sound like a marriage proposal?" 

"shh aaron. i'm listening.")

"minhyun-"

"you're so hardworking and kind and gentle and caring for everyone, anything. you even say sorry to the table when you place your glass too hard on it. just your presence alone relaxes me so much and i know we've only known each other for a couple of months but-"

"minhyun. i like you too." jonghyun says a bit too loudly for the sake of making minhyun shut up.

and that minhyun does. he shuts up and stares. then stares and stares some more until, "you like me too?" 

jonghyun looks at him in disbelief and his hands automatically come up to both sides of his burning cheeks. sulkily, he says, "why do you sound like you can't believe it? if anyone should be in disbelief, it's me. do you even hear yourself hwang minhyun? do you even know how amazing you are?" 

the shorter's blush intensifies and he tries to look away but suddenly there are hands lowering his to replace them with their own. 

minhyun makes jonghyun face him and his face looks like it's about to be split apart by his smile. eyes so focused on jonghyun's he can’t even dare to look away.

"i meant every single word i said, jonghyun. please, please believe me."

"good,"

"good?"

"you're a good boy, minhyun."

aaron and minki watch them hysterically laugh and smile with twin blushes painting their cheeks.

they look happy. 

(“jonghyun I forgot to say the most important part! you're the cutest, most adorable-” jonghyun tries to feed minhyun a whole cinnamon bun that day.)

-

they finally exchange numbers and minhyun giggles to himself when he saves jonghyun’s number. jonghyun asks him what he’s giggling about and minhyun says, “it’s nothing, sunshine.” 

he inwardly cringes at himself but decides it’s all worth it to see jonghyun squawk. 

“how can i even be called sunshine? you know how sometimes i’m all,” jonghyun waves a hand around vaguely. 

minhyun frowns. right after their most confrontational conversation about their feelings jonghyun had explained, or at least _tried to_ explain about his Not Okay days because it’s hard to put into words something that you just feel. that it’s something that just...happens. he can wake up and feel fine but as he’s listening to a lecture in class he can just find himself suddenly wanting to cry. there are days he feels the world crashing down on him because they don’t have milk in the fridge and he remembers he was supposed to buy them last weekend.

minhyun stops jonghyun’s hand in its vague waving around, grasping it firmly in his own and setting it down on the table in the middle of them. he looks at how their intertwined hands, lightly squeezing, “to me, you are sunshine.”

(jonghyun still has Not Okay days and it’s not something minhyun can fix with a snap but some days they just cuddle and marathon _studio ghibli_ movies until they both fall asleep.)

-

later, on another usual day in the coffee shop, minhyun will ask why jonghyun likes him. jonghyun looks at him with the same expression he did when minhyun first asked him if he could walk him to his dorm. he looks at him like what he's said is inconceivable, like he's a complicated hard level puzzle he can't piece together. but then he blinks, and the expression is wiped out from his face. he reaches over the table, slightly rising from his seat to give minhyun a short sweet kiss. 

(when minhyun receives a novel-length message from contact _sunshine_ just before he’s about to sleep about all the reasons why his sunshine _loves_ him, he goes to his eight am class the next day with puffy eyes, armed with a notebook filled out with poems and bag full of boxes of _pocky_.)

**Author's Note:**

> galaxy eyes and sunshine or alternatively a series of snippets i typed out on my phone when i have nothing to do that i started piecing together along the way. it's been sitting in my drafts for a long time now hahaha. thank you for reading!!


End file.
